Glow The Piano
by Shizuma Shieru
Summary: Kisah cinta yang cukup tragis atau tragedi antara Kuchiki Rukia dan Kurosaki Ichigo, penasaran? RnR ya!
1. Chapter 1

Hallo, kita bertemu kembali di disini, di fanfic saya yang masih sangat baru hidupnya!  
>saya harap kalian semua menikmati ceita ini ya! Yang bertema kan sepasang kekasih, yang bernama Kuchiki Rukia and Kurosaki Ichigo<p>

WARNING: saya ini adalah Author baru yang tidak berpengalaman.. :D jadi mohon bantuan kalian yang sudah menjadi Senpai saya disini.. ^^/ arigatou goishimashu!

Disclaimer : Bleach is not mine! Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo-sensei!

* * *

><p>Hari ini, matahari keluar dengan terangnya, bunga-bunga bermekaran dengan indah bagaikan mereka berkata "Selamat pagi." dengan wajah yang bahagia, pepohonan mulai bangkit kembali dedaunan yang berguguran itu.. mulai tumbuh dan kembali, Dengan warna-warna mereka yang indah, termaksud pohon sakura yang mulai tumbuh dan bermekaran di sepanjang jalan pagi ini menuju ke sekolahku, di karakura town,di tengah-tengah perjalanan aku melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu dengan mata violetnya dan tinggi kira-kira sebahuku,<p>

'_Dia baik sekali.'_ jawabku dalam hati,  
>karna aku melihat gadis itu sedang membantu nenek di toko ujung jalan itu untuk membersihkan halaman depannya, lalu aku melanjutkan perjalananku ke sekolahku, tapi… ada sesuatu yang tak mengenakan di belakangku!<p>

"KAU! Sedang apa mengikutiku hah?" teriakku kepada gadis itu

"Eh ? A-aku…aku.." jawab gadis itu

Tapi tiba-tiba aku seperti bisa melihat roh? Namaku Kurosaki Ichigo, aku hanya anak SMU biasa.  
><em><br>'Alah…. Gak usah ngeladenin cewek gak kenal akh ngelamain ajah!' _batin Ichigo yang menggeram

*hyuuutt*

Ichigopun berbalik dan jalan terus ke depan tanpa melihat gadis itu, lalu sesaat dia berpikir  
><em><br>'Tadi tuh cewek mau nanya apaan sih ke gua ?' _Tanya batin Ichigo

Lalu ia menengok lagi dan lagi-lagi.. gadis itu mengikutinya dari belakang lagi sambil berlarian dengan cepat layaknya langkah kilat, ichigo yang melihat itu langsung berlari sekuat tenaga karna takut pada gadis itu

"Akh..! hah hah hah, BAKA! Tuh cewek,orang apa setan? Nyeremin banget sih!" jawab Ichigo yang masih terengah-engah sambil melepas sepatunya untuk berganti dengan sepatu sekolah.

"Ohayoo,kurosaki-san" jawab seorang anak berkacamata,

"Ah, ohayo Ishida." jawab Ichigo

"Ohayo! Kurosaki-kun!" teriak seorang gadis yang bisa dibilang sexy, dengan rambut oranyenya

"Ohayo" jawab seorang lelaki berbadan besar dengan rambut keritingnya

"Yo, ohayo Inoue, Chad" jawab Ichigo

"Ngh.. dan kau! Kenapa kau terus mengikutiku? HAH?" teriak ichigo sambil memberi 1 jari telunjuknya ke depan mata gadis itu.

*teng tong teng tong*

"Akh bel..!" teriak Ichigo panick, Ichigo lagi-lagi langsung berlari meniggalkan gadis itu lagi.

"Yosh! ohayo mina-san. " sapa guru

"Yosh! Ohayo." jawab anak-anak serempak

"Pagi ini ada anak baru loh! Ayo kemari masuklah jangan malu-malu!" jawab guru.

"Ohayo, minna-san.. namaku Kuchiki Rukia." jawab gadis yang tadi pagi ditinggalkan Ichigo 2 kali dan lebih tepatnya yang mengejar-ngejar ichigo layaknya setan pagi tadi.  
><em><strong>'WHAT THE?' <strong>_teriak Ichigo dalam batinya.  
><em><br>'Kenapa?kenapa tuh cewek setan ada di sini?'_jawab Ichigo dalam batinya

"Nah kuchiki-san, kau bisa duduk di sebelah Ichigo." jawab guru

"Yosh, terimakasih bu." jawab Rukia

Nah bagaimana cerita selanjutnya? Saksikan di Chapter – 2,First.  
>SANKYU! Sudah mau membaca cerita ini! *o* aku kepikiran cerita ini karna lagu Glow yg dinyayikan oleh IchiRuki,, Sankyu juga buat lagunya! Bagus banget! Dan meyentuh banget!<br>semoga cerita ini berkenan di hati para Readers.. salam.. Author…

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING: saya ini adalah Author baru yang tidak berpengalaman.. :D jadi mohon bantuan kalian yang sudah menjadi Senpai saya disini.. ^^/ arigatou goishimashu!

Disclaimer : Bleach is not mine! Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo-sensei!

* * *

><p>"Nghh, kau.. sedang apa kau disini gadis setan?" Tanya ichigo dengan muka yang menyeramkan<p>

"Sekolah." jawabnya dengan singkat dan tak memperdulikan ichigo dengan wajah anehnya itu  
><em><br>'Aku harus berhati-hati dengan gadis ini!'_ jawab batin Ichigo sambil mengelurakan ekspresi yang cukup mencurigakan untuk dilihat.

*teng tong teng tong*

Jam pulang sekolah telah berbuyi, kini semua siswa Karakura High School sudah bersiap untuk pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing,

*tap tap tap*  
><em><br>'Mengapa gadis ini masih mengikutiku?'_ tanya Ichigo dalam batinnya untuk kesekian kalinya

Ichigo terus berjalan ke tempat kerja sambilannya dengan perasaan yang dieselimuti ketakutan, dan lagi-lagi! Gadis itu ada lagi! Ichigo semakin ngeri dan takut berada dekat-dekat dengan gadis yang seumuran dengannya itu,

*tap tap tap*ckriinnggg*

Ada seorang perempuan datang bersama 2 lelaki lainnya, yang satu berkulit coklat seperti orang Hawaii, yang satu lagi menggunakan kacamata dan seorang lagi, seorang murid SMA yang sexy aduh hai *Author di gampar KON karna iri bukan dia yang nulis atau jadi chara utama di sana*

"E-eh? O-hoi! Ngapain kalian ber-3?" Tanya Ichigo

"Biasalah anak muda, mejeng." jawab Ishida

"O-oh.. I see I see" jawab Ichigo sambil sok inggris.

Lalu ia melanjutkan pekerjaan mengepel lantai dan saat dia mengepel lantai rukia lewat dan hasilnya adalah,

*bruakkk prang dzziigg*

Keramaian pun terjadi, piring-piring kotor yang Rukia bawa pecah semua, karna kesalan ichigo yang lpa menuliskan lantai basah di lantai, lalu

*gyuutt*

_'Untung yang satu ini gak ikutan pecah! '_ teriak batin Ichigo,

Rukia tertangkap oleh ke dua tangan kekar dari si pria berambut oranye itu, Rukia tersipu malu, wajahnya mulai memerah dengan pekat dan Inoue yang masih berdiri melihat itu dan ia terkejut dan dirinya bertahan dari semuannya bukan karna orang yang ia sukai lagi,tapi karna kebencian! Dia benci ichigo mendekati atau ada gadis yang mendekatinya, karna.. Inoue suka dengannya, detik demi detik berlalu, rukia akhirnya berdiri dan melepaskan pundaknya yang menempel tadi jauh dari gengaman ichigo, inoue yang melihatnya.. mulai menangis, matanya menjadi merah.. setetes demi setetes, ia mengalirkan air matanya, dia masih berdiri diam dengan pandangan kosong kea rah mereka berdua tadi yang terlihat bercanda bersama sekarang, namun pandangan inoue dialihkan oleh panggilan seorang lelaki berambut hitam yang baru saja masuk,

"Inoue-san? Ini kamu kan?" Tanya seorang lelaki itu yang bernama Ulquiorra.

Inoue membalikan tubuhnya sambil menatap ke arah pria itu, tentu saja, rautan wajah Ulquiorra langsung berubah menjadi shok dan bingung,

_'Ada apa Inoue-san?'  
><em>pasti itu yang ingin dia tanyakan, namun.. tak mampu ia katakan dengan melihat wajah Inour yang sedih dan menangis itu, Inoue mulai berlari meninggalkan tempat itu dan kedua temannya juga pria tadi, Ichigo dan Rukia yang tak tahu apa-apa melanjutkan tugasnya sampai selesai,

* * *

><p>Keesokan Harinnya di Karakura High School<br>"Nee.. ohayou!"

"Ohayo!"

*tap tap tap*greeekk*

"Akh.. A-apa ini?" jawab Rukia kaget,

"Ah, Ohayo! Rukia!" sapa Ichigo

*tap tap tap* ichigo lewat, beberapa detik kemudian,

"APA! Apa-apaan ini? Bangkai burung? Kamu bawa ginian ke sekolah, Ruk?" Tanya Ichigo sambil mengeluarkan wajah geli alias najis

"Ga lah!" jawab Rukia  
><em><br>'Apa-apaan ini siapa yang melakukannya? _'Tanya Rukia dalam hatinya.

Lalu mereka langsung pergi ke kelas mereka,pelajaran segera dimulai, murid-murid sudah siap untuk memberi salam kepada guru mereka,

"Berdiri, Tunduk! Ohayou!" teriak anak-anak,

"Yosh! Ohayou minna-san!Eh? Eto, Kuchiki-san, kenapa kau tak berdiri?" taya bu guru heran,

"A-akh, A-aku. " jawab rukia kaku dan bingung,

"Rukia kenapa sih?" Tanya Ichigo,

"Ano, maaf bu!" jawab Rukia

Rukia berdiri dan *brekk* rok Rukia robek, ternyata rukia tak bisa berdiri dan memberi salam itu karna ada seseorang yang menempelakn lem di bangku rukia, anak-anak satu kelas terdiam shok mendengar robekan itu,ichigo apalagi, langsung dengan sigap ichigo melepas seragam luarnya dan diikatkannya di bagian pinggang rukia, betapa bingung dan shoknya rukia,

_'siapa yang melakukan semua ini?'_

Selalu itu yang ada di benaknya semenjak tadi pagi, dan saat ia dan Ichigo berjalan keluar untuk meminjam seragam ke ruang guru, Rukia tak sengaja melihat wajah Inuoe tersenyum dengan puasnya, Rukia terkejut dan berpikir,  
><em><br>'a-apa.. ini benar? Apakah..Inuoe pelakunya?'_

batin rukia lagi-lagi megeluarkan pertanyaan dalam hatinya, Inuoe hanya tersenyum puas, tapi.. dia belum selesai,

Pulang Sekolah  
>"Haha.. nee.. Bye-bye."<p>

"Bye-bye. "

"Ck… lucu sekali dia? Masih saja Ichigo melindunginnya! Mereka.. seperti orang yang pacaran saja, liat saja.. tak akan kubiarkan..!"  
>jawab inoue dengan wajah yang senang.<p>

"Yo?" jawab seorang lelaki berambut merah nyentrik dengan pakaian casual

"Akh, kau lama sekali sih? Ini sudah lewat pulang sekolah tau!" jawab Inoue

"sorry-sorry, nah, ada apaan lu manggil-mangil gua kesini?" Tanya pria itu

"Ck, gua ada tugas buat lu Ren.. mau gak? lumayan duitnya.. 5 yen." jawab Inoue

"Ck.. 5 yen? Lu mau mati bukan?" teriak Renji pakai Toa masjid

"Akh ia-ia, gua bercanda, GopeTun mau?" Tanya inoue #read : 500 perak

"GopeTun? Berapa tuh ?500 ribu ya?"Tanya balik Renji

"Aduh, baka bin idiot lu yah, yaudah deh! 500 ribu, tapi lu musti bisa lakuin ini tugas? Ok?" Tanya Inoue

"Sip, apaan tugasnya?" Tanya Renji again and again

"Lu tau kan kuchiki rukia?" Tanya Inoue

"Taulah! Dia kan temen w di soul society." jawab Renji dengan santai

"Sip kalo gitu, lu musti….." Inoue membisikan sesuatu ke telinga Renji

"Oh, ok-ok." jawab Renji sok ngerti

"Ok deh preman bin baka! Jangan lupa.,! nih duitnya!" jawab Inoue

"Sip dah! None montok bin duren kesemek busuk!" jawab Renji kepada Inoue

"Ape lu bilang? E-eh? Kemane tuh anak?" dan saat Inoue berpaling, renji sudah tak ada sama sekali di tempat, dia langsung lari karna duitnya takut dipotong ato diambil kembali,

* * *

><p>-FlashBack : Why Renji can become to PREMAN? *ingris bejat ala Author*<br>Jadi begini, sebelum itu tuh Renji suka sama seseorang, nah pas itu, dia tuh tau seseorang itu tuh cantik, geulis pisan *plakk*

trus.. si *Renji – HOI! Ntong pake sunda!* ok, maksud saya.. seseorang itu yang sangat ia sukai! Namanya… deg deg deg *KON -kok deg deg deg?*gua lagi operasi jantung Ganju biar mati*Author di lindes bonnie*

Namanya adenya si seseorang, nah, trus si seseorang ini punya kakak namanya si seseorang, si seseorang ini taichounya si Renji, trus si Renji deket-deketin si seseorang ini, trus si seseorang ini kan cuek banget, nah trus si Renji memanfaatkan ini, dia nembak adenya si seseorang ini, trus dia itu DOR! Sakit hati! *Renji – HOI! Belom!*ok lah saya lupa, LANJUT!*,

dia nembak si adenya seseorang ini, dan dia.. lagsung door… di tolak mentah-mentah sama adenya si seseorang ini, kira-kira siapa si seseorang ini? *Renji – Hoi! Ini tuh cerita romantis! Bukan cerita lawakan dasar author baka bin purut!*Author – Ikh SWT ajah lu Ren dari tadi, Suka-suka gua dong!*dilendes kerbao sama Renji* Trus akhirnya *KON-Gimana maksudnya sih? Trus akhirnya apa sih?*Banyak omong lu KON*Masukin KON ke experiment Bount '?'* Renji jadi preman yang idiot akhirnya karna kesakitan hatinya yang benar-enar sakit itu!

Trus dia sedang percobaan yaitu mau malak orang! Gini nih :  
>1. Malak Nenek-Nenek : "HOI! Siniin duit lu!" teriak Renji, nenek itu hanya terdiam dan beberapa saat kemudian Renji langsung minta maaf sambil menggunakan muka bonyoknya yang ternyata si nenek-nenek itu adalah wanita tersispek di dunia cerita saya '?'<p>

2. Malak Anak TK : "HOI! Siniin duit lu!" teriak Renji, Renji mengambil permennya, langsung di emut dan di emut, trus si anak tuh peegi nan jauh, beberapa detik kemudian anak itu datang lagi sambil bawa nenek yang tadi, dan ternyata si anak TK itu tuh cucunya si nenekyang tadi! Renji di gebukin lagi pake tas isinya beton 100 KG. Dan kehidupan Renji sebagai preman pun usai dengan cepat.  
>-FlashBack End<p>

* * *

><p>dan pada hari itu juga ternyata Inoue datang ke tempat kerja sambilannya Ichigo, dan kebetulan saat itu Rukiannya sedang ada di belakang buang sampah, jadi mereka langsung memainkan drama mereka,<p>

"Kurosaki-san.. kau tahu tidak..?" Tanya Inoue

"Tahu apa?" Tanya Ichigo

"Si Rukia itu… hmm.. jadi gak enak deh ngomongnya." jawab Inoue berpura-pura

"Kenapa? Bilang saja, gapapa kok." Tanya Ichigo kembali karna penasaran

"Sebenarnya… Rukia itu, kalau malam-malam dia suka pergi sama.. cowok gak jelas gitu deh.. terus ya katanya, dia suka nongkrong trus bareng sama senpai-senpai atau gak anak kuliahan! Ikh pokoknya kaya wanita ya.. kamu tau lah.. tapi aku gak bermaksud ngejelek-jelekin Rukia loh! Ini aku liat sendir."  
>jawab Inoue dengan wajah polos.<p>

"Hah?" Tanya ichigo bingung

"Yaudah deh kalo gak percaya, kalo mau liat kebenarannya datang ke sini ya?" jawab Inoue sambil memberikan kertas yang tertuliskan sebuah alamat.,

". . . . Rukia?" Tanya Ichigo,

_"Apa benar dia seperti itu?"_ Tanya Ichigo dalam hatinya, yang tanpa sadar merasa sakit, karna beberapa hari bersama Rukia membuatnya nyaman, dan. .apakah ini **CINTA**?

dan di sela-sela Inoue merayu Ichigo agar dia mau datang kesana Renji juga melakukan hal yang sama, dan apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Saksikan dan tunggu di Chapter – 3,Real Love?

SANKYU! Sudah mau membaca cerita ini! Semoga cerita ini berkenan di hati para Readers, dan semoga cerita ini dapat memuaskan anda-anda semua sebagai pemabaca FF gaje saya ini,  
>-Salam Author-<p>

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	3. Chapter 3

Haro minna-san, ketemu di Ch selanjutnya! Cukup memuaskan tidak ya? Tapi saya harap kalian semua menyukainya.. :D

WARNING: saya ini adalah Author baru yang tidak berpengalaman.. :D jadi mohon bantuan kalian yang sudah menjadi Senpai saya disini.. ^^/ arigatou goishimashu!

Disclaimer : Bleach is not mine! Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo-sensei!

* * *

><p><em>'Kalau kau tidak percaya, datang saja.'<em>

kata-kata itu selalu terbayang di dalam otak Ichigo yang sedang kosong saat ini, hanya memikirkan Rukia dan ia selalu bertanya-tanya.. apa ini benar? Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri,

akhirnya pada hari x, jam y, ia langsung bergegas pulang ke rumah sambil memikirkan 'DIA'.,  
>tik tik tik, waktu berlalu sedikit demi sedikit, di luar hujan mulai turun, dan semakin lebat menutupi sinar di malam itu, namun perasaan Ichigo masih belum pudar dari dia, dia masih tetap bingung dan juga panik,<p>

"Apa ini benar? Apa ini benar?"  
>selalu itu yang ia katakan pada dirinya,<p>

"Apa itu benar?"

dan itupun menjadi pertanyaan dalam dirinya, di hari hujan itu akhirnya keputusan ichigo sudah bulat. Ia langsung berdiri dari tempat tidurnya dan langsung menuju ke bawah,

" Nee-chan mau kemana?" Tanya adiknya, Yuzu.

"Mau ke supermarket sebentar," jawab Ichigo sambil memakai sepatunya,

"Alah, bohong ajah.. paling mau ke rumah cewek kan?" Sambar Karin langsung,

" Eh-eh? Bawel akh! Jangan so tau deh, masih kecil.. sono-sono." jawab Ichigo dengan wajah yang merah,

Ichigo membuka payungnya dan siap untuk pergi dan dengan helaan nafasnya yang pertama, ia langsung berjalan dengan pikiran yang penuh dengan pertannyaan tentang kebenaran Rukia itu, dia berjalan dan terus berjalan, sampai ia tiba di tempat di mana yang diberikan oleh Inoue, dan dia tepat berdiri di depan toko itu, ia memandang nama toko itu untuk memastikan bahwa nama dan alamatnya cocok,

"Ini, bukannya tempat yang biasa di kunjungi orang dewasa dan pelacur yah?" Tanya Ichigo polos,

*tap tap tap *

Terdengar suara 2 pasang langkah kaki yang berjalan dan mendekat ke tempat dimana Ichigo berdiri, Ichigo menoleh dan melihat siapa itu, dan ternyata… ia melihat sesosok wanita yang ia kenal dan yang telah membuatnya bisa mnegerti arti cinta itu apa, Ichigo terkejut dan diam seperti patung yang tak bernyawa, ia hanya bisa langsung menolehkan tubuhnya dan pura-pura untuk tak melihat, dengan payung yang digunakannya, ia melihat rukia dan seorang lelaki berambut merah dengan gaya layaknya anak yang bebas dan seperti preman, mereka berdua masuk ke dalam tempat itu, Ichigo yangmenahan amarahnya dan penasaran akan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh mereka Ichigopun langsung kembali ke tempat yang tadi dan langsung masuk mengikuti mereka berdua.

* * *

><p><em>'Apa gapapa nih ya? Gaya gua udah kaya orang dewasa belum yah?'<br>_  
>Tanya Ichigo dalam hatinya sambil menggunakan kumis palsu, Ichigo langsung duduk dengan menjaga jarak dari meja Rukia dan seorang lelaki yang tak dikenalnya itu…<br>_  
>'Cih, mereka ngapain sih?'<em>geram ichigo dalam hatinya.,

"Haha, benar, oh ia jangan lupa yah!" tawa cowok itu,

"Yoa, pasti.. tenang ajah.. besok malam deh gua ke rumah lu.. ok-ok?"jawab Rukia

"Sip lah.. gua tunggu lu! Awas sampai lupa..! hahaha.." jawab pria itu,

"Ya lah, ya lah.. gampang itu mah, mudah bin mudah, Ren!" jawab Rukia,  
>Ichigo yang mendengarnya langsung memasang muka cengok bin bingung,<br>_  
>'Apa sih yang lagi diomongin?' <em>Tanya batinnya,

mereka berdua bediri dan mereka masuk ke sebuah ruangan, dan Ichigo yang melihatnya tak sengaja langsung berdiri dan berteriak menghentikan langkah kaki mereka berdua..

"RUKIA!" teriak ichigo,

"Ah? I-ichigo ? Kau sedang apa disini?" Tanya Rukia bingung yang melihat Ichigo ada di sana  
>Ichigo membuang muka dari hadapan rukia, Ia tak percaya bahwa yang dikatan Inoue itu benar, dan ia langsung berjalan keluar dan tepat di depan pintu keluar ia berkata<p>

"Ternyata kau memang wanita murahan ya.. Rukia." jawab Ichigo

"ICHIGO!" teriak Rukia

setelah itu ia langsung berlari meningalkan tempat tersebut dan rukia yang tadi memanggil namanya, matanya mulai memerah, air mata sedikit demi sedikit keluar dari matanya yang selalu tampak seram dan kuat, tak menyangka bisa mengeluarkan air mata hanya karna seseorang yang ia "CINTAI"

Keesokan Harinya  
>"Ohayo! Ichigo!" sapa Rukia<p>

". . . . ." Ichigo hanya terdiam dan langsung mendhindar darinya

"Kenapa sih bocah itu?" geram Rukia

*teng tong teng tong* bel masuk berbunyi

"Ohayo! Minna-san!" sapa guru rame ini

"Ohayo!" teriak serempak para murid

"Dan, tunggu.. ada apa dengan kau kurosaki-san? Kenapa kursinya jauh sekali dengan pasangan dudukmu ?" Tanya guru

"Gapapa, cuman bosen ajah itu terus sebelahnya." jawab Ichigo lesu

"Ya, baiklah.. terserah kau saja, Baik semuanya kita lanjutkan !" jawab guru.

*Teng Tong Teng Tong*

bel pulangpun berbunyi, para murid sudah sibuk untuk bersiap pulang, Ichigo pulang seperti biasa, dengan raut wajah yang cukup…

"Kurosaki-kun! Kita makan es cream yuk! Katanya ada toko es cream baru!" ajak Inoue,

"Nghhhhh" geram ichigo,  
>yang cukup mengerikan bisa dibilang,<p>

"E-eh..? Ku-kurosaki-kun? Apa ada yang salah?" Tanya Inoue takut

"Ah, I-ia. Ayo" jawab Ichigo,

Merekapun langsung bergegas pergi ke tempat es cream itu, dan ternyata Rukiapun ingin pergi ke toko kaset dan satu jalur! Ichigo langsung panik dan mengamuk menggelegar,

". . . . . E-eh ? Ichigo!" teriak Rukia dari belakang.

"Tuh kan jadi ketuan! Cepat yuk inoue." jawab Ichigo,

"I-ia.. tunggu sebentar." jawab inoue, Rukia mendekati Ichigo yang masih membuang mukanya, lampu untuk orang menyebrang menyala, Rukia mulai berjalan mendekati tempat Ichigo berdiri, namun.. ada mobil yang berjalan melaju terus walaupun itu lampu merah, Ichigo yang tak melihat dan Rukia yang pandangnnya lurus ke depan tak menyadarinya, dan

*TIN TIN TINNN!*

" Hoi awas!Minggi!" teriak sopir mobil itu  
>Dan, *deessss*<p>

"KYAA! Ada yang tertabrakK!" teriak seseorang  
>Ichigo langsung menoleh karna mendengar teriakan itu dan ia langsung berlari ke tempat Rukia terkapar,<p>

"RUKIAA!" teriak ichigo dari jauh.

Apakah Rukia akan selamat dari kecelakaan mautnya itu? Saksikan di Cahpter – 4,The End Of Love? Nee.. ini lah cerita glow the piano x3 maaf telah lama membuat kalian menuggu dan penasaran! Dan mohon maaf jika anda tak menyukai cerita ini dan cerita ini tak seperti yang anda-anda sekalian harapkan! Saia benar-benar minta maaff..!

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	4. Chapter 4

Hallo, akhirnya! Fanficnya selesai! Ini lah chapter terakhir dari Glow The Piano ini! Mohon bantuan kalian! Semoga senang dengan ceritanya.. :D

WARNING: saya ini adalah Author baru yang tidak berpengalaman.. :D jadi mohon bantuan kalian yang sudah menjadi Senpai saya disini.. ^^/ arigatou goishimashu!

Disclaimer : Bleach is not mine! Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo-sensei!

* * *

><p>"RUKIAA!" teriak Ichigo mendekati seorang gadis yang terkapar di tengah jalan dengan berlumuran darah di sekililingnya,<p>

"Ngh., ah.. ah… ah… Rukia…!" Teriak Ichigo sambil menahan tangisannya dan mencoba memeluk rukia yang berlumuran dengan darah, dengan panik Ichigo langsung spontan berteriak,

"Ngh, ah ah.. panggil! dokter! Panggil dokter sekarang juga! Pangill!ah, ah.. Rukia, maafkan aku! Maafkan aku karna aku kamu, kamu.. –"  
>belum selesai ichigo bicara,rukia mengangkat lengannya dan menyentuh pipi ichigo, dan ia berkata "Jangan menangis, pria tak menangis bukan?" Jawab rukia sambil tersenyum menahan sakit<p>

"Ngh.. hikk, ta-tapi." Jawab Ichigo.

"Aku, tidak suka pria yang menangis, itu seperti wanita saja, kau harus tetap tersenyum, aku ingin melihatmu untuk terakhir kalinya saat kau tersenyum, I-ichigo."  
>jawab Rukia yang menahan rasa sakit atas kecelakaan yang menimpanya tadi, sambil tersenyum Rukia menahan rasa sakit dan sedih atas kejadian ini karna mungkin saja ini tak bisa terulang lagi.. bertemu dengan Ichigo orang yang paling ia sayang dan percayai.<br>_  
>'Apakah mungkin, aku bisa bertemu denagn Ichigo lagi di dunia baru nanti?'<em>Tanya rukia dalam hatinya,

"TIDAK!" teriak Ichigo kepada Rukia yang masih tersenyum dan langsung membuyarkan ekspresinya tadi.

"Kau, tak akan mati! Percayalah! Kau harus bertahan Rukia!"

teriak Ichigo yang langsung berdiri dan memeluk rukia sambil berlari secepat mungkin ia bisa, ia berlari dan terus berlari dengan satu pernyataan yang memberi kekuatannya _**"Rukia pasti selamat"**_ itu lah kata-kata yang Ichigo yakinni sekarang, bahkan ia tak peduli kalau-kalau ia tertabrak maupun terjatuh atau apapun, ia tak akan melepaskan gengamannya dari orang yang ia cintai selamannya,Kuchiki Rukia

* * *

><p>"Hah.. hah..hah.! DOKTER! CEPAT SELAMATKAN NYAWA RUKIA!CEPAT!" teriak Ichigo yang langsung masuk ke dalam rumah sakit, tubuh Rukia yang lemas, hanya bisa terdiam,<br>"Suster cepat siapkan ruang operasi!" teriak sang dokter dengan cepat  
>"Baik dokter." Jawab suster yang bertugas disana,<p>

*tet*

Rukia masuk ke dalam ruang operasi bersama para dokter dan suster,Ichigo hanya bisa duduk diam dan menunggu Rukia keluar dari ruang operasi itu, detik ke menit, menit ke jam, akhirnya sang doterpun keluar keluar dari ruang operasi, dengan terdiam dan dengan wajah kecewa dan penyesalan keluar dari wajah dokter yang tadi mengoperasi Rukia,

"Dokter, bagaimana keada—" belum Ichigo selesai bertanya, sang dokter angkat bicara

"Maafkan aku, aku gagal menjadi dokter, kekasihmu tak bisa di selamatkan lagi, dia mengalami pendarahan di otak karna benturan yang terlalu keras pada bagian kepalanya, dan aku,aku ingin mengatakan maaf sebesar-besarnya atas keterlambatan dalam menangani pasien." jawab dokter itu denga wajah yang kecewa

"A-apa? A-apa? Tadi kamu bilang? APA TADI KAMU BILANG? R-RUKIA, MENINGGAL? RU-RUKIA MENINGGAL? TIDAK, TIDAK ! TIDAKK! AKU TAK PERCAYA DENGANMU! RUKIA MASIH HIDUP KAN? IYA KAN?" teriak Ichigo kepada sang dokter, dan saat itu juga Byakuya sang kakak dan teman-teman Ichigo yang lain datang atas pemberitahuan yang diberikan oleh Inoue saat melihat Ichigo langsung berlari meninggalkan tempat kejadian kecelakaan itu,

"Kurosaki-san! Hentikan!" teriak seseorang yang memakai kacamata

"Tidak! Lepaskan aku! Aku harus bertemu Rukia! Aku harus bertemu dengannya! Minggir kau Ishida!" teriak ichigo kepada ishida sambil berusaha melepaskan lengannya yang digenggam oleh ishida

"Huh? Chad! Pegang dia! Dia harusnya sadar ini dimana! Dan ia juga tak mengerti perasaanya Rukia! Aku tahu itu semua! Dan kau juga mulai dingin kepada semua orang! Kau sudah tidak mementingkan persahabatan yang kau bangun selama ini hanya karna salah paham! Dan kau tahu setelah salah paham itu? Rukia bercerita tentang dirimu! Tentang kebaikan yang ada di dalam dirimu! Kau tahu itu? Hah?" teriak Ishida kembali untuk menenangkan Ichigo yang dalam emosi dan sikap egoisnya,

"Ta—" belum Ichigo selesai bicara, Byakuya kakak Rukiapun angkat bicara.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, kau seharusnya tidak begini! Rukia bahkan tak pernah sebahagia itu selama ini, tapi mulai saat ia mulai bersekolah disini, sekarang ia bahkan terus tersenyum, walaupun kematian datang menjemputnya ia tetap tersenyum di depanmu Kurosaki Ichigo! Dan kau tahu itu karna siapa?" Tanya Byakuya kepada ichigo dengan rawut wajah yang serius

"Ngh….. teman-temannya? Atau pria berambut merah itu?" jawab Ichigo yang mencoba memendam amarahnya.

"Salah total! Kau sebagai pria yang selalu bersamanya bisa salah seperti itu?" jawab Byakuya

"Tunggu.. apa maksudmu?" Tanya Ichigo bingung dengan perkataan Byakuya tadi

"Ia, kau benar.. itu adalah kau, kau seperti malaikat di depan Rukia, mungkin" jawab Byakuya

"Dan Rukia menitipkan ini untukmu, kemarin malam ia menulis sebuah surat, karna tadinya hari ini kami akan pindah kota lagi ke nagashaki" jawab Byakuya sambil memberikan sebuah surat untuk Ichigo,

* * *

><p>1 tahun, 10 tahun, 20 tahun, 30 tahun, bahkan kini 35 tahun terlewati,<br>Ichigo berjanji kepada Rukia, akan terus memainkan sebuah lagu, dan terus menerangi pianonya, selama hidupnya.  
>sekarang tgl 14 februari, orang-orang sibuk memberi cokelat kepada pasangannya atau orang yang mereka sukai masing-masing, namun Ichigo.. hanya bisa memberikan lagu yang ia mainkan khusus kepada Rukia, sang kekasih yang tak akan pernah terlupakan oleh Ichigo<br>*teng teng tong teng*  
>Baru di tengah lagu Ichigo memainkannya, lagu khusus untuk rukia, ichigo mulai merasakan penyakitnya mulai muncul,<p>

"Ohok ohok ohokhok!" suara batuk Ichigo,

"Hah, keluar lagi, darahnya keluar lagi, menyedihkan, ternyata rasanya tak menyenangkan terkena penyakit leukemia, aduh, menyedihkannya diriku, tapi aku tak boleh menyerah, ya kan ,Rukia?" Tanya Ichigo sambil membersihkan tangannya yang tadi terkena darah saat ia batuk,  
>Ichigo kembali memainkan piano Rukia lagi, dengan lagu yang berjudul <strong>"Glow"<strong>lagu ini Ichigo buat dengan diam-diam untuk Rukia saat masih di SMU dulu, selama ini, setiap hari Ichigo datang dan memainkannya, namun kini.. mungkin hari terakhir bagi Ichigo bisa memainkan piano ini dan meneranginnya sendiri, karna..

*jreenggg*

ini hari terakhir Ichigo.. masih bisa bernafas dan hidup sebagaimana manusia harus hidup, Kurosaki Ichigo menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, sambil mengengam surat yang diberikan oleh Rukia kepadanya, walau hanya sepucuk surat yang ditinggalkan dan sebuah foto yang mereka ambil saat sepulang dari kerja part time mereka, yang berisikan.

"Jagalah pianoku, biarkan mereka bersinar.. biarkan kau memainkan lagu untukku dan untuk mereka.. 'Teman-temanmu.' dari.. Rukia"

dan sekarang.. mereka… akan bersama selama-lamanya

* * *

><p>C E R I T A – C E R I T A :<br>Author : Wih, akhirnya beres!  
>KON : Iya sih, beres sih beres! Tapi.. tapi!... NII-SAN!<br>Author : Hah? Jangan nangis dong KON! Ini kan cuman FF! Kok lebay gitu sih?  
>Ririn : Nani? Ichigo!<br>Author : H-hoi! Jangan begitu dong! Mas, jangan nangis histeris gtu! Panik nih gua!  
>KON : Huaa! Nii-san!<br>Ririn : ICHIGO!  
>Author : Akh! Sambil saya menghentikan 2 dedemit ini diam dari tangisannya ini! Tolong Reviewnya! Sankyu!<br>- OWARI -


End file.
